regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Episode 38
Sunday 29th May 1511 Light Weather. The party scout around, trying to find a way up to the Giant's Temple to Nerual. Pharis spots a dragon on top of a mountain top so the south. Grimes gauges the size of the dragon. Body is 50 feet long, tail is another 40 feet. Sheet was 30 feet, tail was 20 feet. The party scout around to the south before returning back to the crypt. Monday 30th May 1511 Moderate Weather. Grimes climbs the mountains alone. He uses the spyglass to look around. He a spots an artificial pillar and finds an easier way to climb up. He sets up a rope for the rest of the party on the way down. Tuesday 31th May 1511 Light Weather. The Dragon is still sleeping in the same spot. The party leave Nimrod and the Dogs behind with some food, then they climb up the rope Grimes left. They start climbing up switch backs to the top. Grimes is ambushed by an Ice Elemental and knocked out. Kel William Marshal & Pharis kill it with their magic swords. Jaromir looks around and sees there are no other Ice Elemental around, then heals Grimes. They camp on the switch back. The ice elemental starts moving again, and Kel William kills it again. They then burn the remains to prevent it from Wednesday 1st June 1511 Light Weather. Grimes wakes up. He drinks the magic healing potion. At the middle of the day they reach the 20 foot tall pillar. Kel William sees it isn't man made, but supposes it was probably giant made. Grimes spots signs of traffic, but no one around. They believe it is a Shrine, not a Temple. They then notice 3 giants sleeping under the snow. One giant walks up. Grimes speaks with him. The giant's name is Clifford. He reveals that Sleet was friendly with the giants. The Dragons Squall and Gale are their enemies, and comfirms that Frostbite sleeps still. He will take them to their leader. He confirms the nearby sleeping dragon was Gale. Also on the way points out the giant graveyard. They then arrive at the mountain around 24 hrs later. Thursday 2nd June 1511 The party speak with Gordoth the Wise. He says he has no interest in entering war with the Dragons, as that would just invite new dragons to take their place. He then offers to trade lore for lore. The first story is of the skrags, and after the continent froze they retreated into the mountains. The second story is about the elves who live on the floating island, who go about planting trees. There was a story of how the skrags forced the Giant's Ancestors to Caldonia. Skrags appears in groups of 4 to 8. About 25% of them can cast magic. Then the tall of the Haunted Woods. It is a gateway used by the Skrags to move between one place and another. The other trees are the defenders of the centre magic tree portal. Before they leave they are warned about younger giants that may attack them along the river. Tolin could be named Bertha, the Frost Giant killed at the Tower back in Frozen Frontier Episode 16. Saturday 11th June 1511 They return to swampside in the evening. They see that there is a group of scholars and slaves at the camp. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode